Lágrimas de sangre
by misaki uchiha uzumaki
Summary: una simple acción puede terminar en tragedia asiendo que llores lagrimas de sangre one-shot


Lágrimas de sangre

Otra vez... otro día me encontraba.. aquí mirando desveladamente desde el balcón, como si nada me interesara en este mundo más su llegada a casa, el crepúsculo con sus rayos casi se desvanecían y la noche caería en cualquier instante, mis ojos azules me empezaron a arder, apreté la mandíbula con fuerza... otra vez.. que irónico, y débil soy ,pero solo porque es el... el que me mueve día y noche con sus miradas y sonrisas. Mis manos colgaban del barandal del balcón, y con impaciencia suspiraba cada vez más hondo, tratando de contralar mis impulsos de bajar ahora mismo de nuestro departamento, salir del edificio e ir a buscarlo... pero.

Supongo que mi angustia y este nudo en mi estómago eran más fuertes que yo, no podía, ni sabía ahora si en verdad quería ir tras él una vez más, la noche la paso a fuera, y yo pase casi el resto de este día completamente solo.. me sentía tan vacia... me deprimía cada vez más... su distancia conmigo, era demasiada... y esa distancia esa lejanía me dolía demasiado.. me apretaba cada vez más el corazón, que gracias a él volvió a latir. Mi nombre es Susan Woods y tengo 19 años, estudió en la universidad de James, en arte. Y hace 4 años que me mude de casa de mis padres, para vivir sola.. eso es lo que pensé hasta que el apareció en mi vida.. y desde entonces compartimos 3 años juntos... mmm creo que mañana se cumplirán 4 años desde que somos novios. Eso logró que me decayera peor que nunca, me ardían tanto mis ojos que ni lo pude soportar, lagrimas vagas y que fueron un completo asco para mí, humedecieron mis mejillas... hace 1 años que el cambio por completo.

Antes las cosas eran tan distintas.. éramos tan unidos, y ella de la noche a la mañana, se comenzó a alejar o a correr, a una velocidad que ni pude seguir, me quede atrás, y el comenzaba a salir mucho de noche, y volvía en las mañanas, o no se presentaba en dos días. Peleamos constantemente por eso, y no paramos de discutir hasta que uno de los dos llora. siempre llora, el recordar las promesas que nos hicimos, me entristece todavía más, un nudo en mi garganta cayó, y aguante el gritar con desespero. Aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente y volví adentro dejando el balcón, pase por la sala a paso de muerto viviente, mas lagrimas secas rondaban mi rostro, me moleste, odiaba llorar, y más por esta misma situación, con el dorso de mi mano me las limpie bruscamente, pero en ello me herí los ojos y tropecé con el sofá.

Caí sobre este de cara y bufé furiosa. Quería gritar, enloquecer lo suficiente como para no sentir más este dolor. Día y noche temía.. que él se fuera de mi lado, no quería.. no lo soportaría! Lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo ir, pero siento que soy una tonta con la venda en los ojos que no quiere ver la realidad de lo que pasa. Esta todo ante mis ojos, que ciegamente fingen no ver, y solo sonrió como si nada. El recordar eso me atesto con tanta fuerza el corazón, que ya me dolía, me estire sobre el sofá con las lágrimas que aún se desbordaban pero con más abundancia.

Maldición! Pensé al ver sobre la mesada junto al sofá una foto de ambos, juntos abrazados y sonriendo a la nada. La tome en mis manos temblorosas, y con mi pulgar acaricie su imagen, tan sonriente como siempre, con esos cabellos dorados, y ojos oscuros. Mis manos temblaron más, cuando deslice mi pulgar por el contornó de sus labios. Que idiota... soy una estúpida, sonreí amargamente... mis manos en cualquier momento se desplomarían de tanto temblar, mientras aun tocaba la foto... dios! y pensar que esos labios, que tantas veces me dijeron "Te Amo" "eres todo" "jamás te dejare". Mis ojos me ardieron a tal punto que ya no podía aguantar más, mi boca se abrió apenas como si tratara de decir algo... Pero las palabras no salían, había quedado mudo apenas si susurraba.

- Y-y... y p-pensar que también besas a otra - tartamudee al borde de las lágrimas, mientras no lo resistí más, me levante con furia y arroje el retrato de ambos, hacia la pared este se desarmó con gran estruendo, y los vidrios se hicieron trizas, mientras caí al suelo. Mis piernas flaquearon, y caí de rodillas al suelo, con los puños heridos de tanto golpear lo repetía una y otra vez, golpeaba con impotencia el suelo, mientras mis nudillos sangraban cada vez más y más... Las lágrimas no faltaron y comencé a ahogarme en el llanto y a susurrar con prepotencia y dolorosamente a negarme a la cruda verdad

- n-no.. no no no no... NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - lleve mis manos a mis oídos y grite desgarradoramente como loca, voltee con lágrimas en los ojos, me encontré con otra foto, pero esta vez era un retrato y solo él estaba, me levanta y tambaleantemente me acerque al retrato, y lo tome en manos

- P-por qué amor... mi vida.. eres t-todo para mí...¡¿POR QUE?! dios! dime que hice mal !? te amo - lagrimas caía sobre su retrato sonriente - te amo.. te amo... por qué... no me hagas esto por dios mi cielo no lo hagas... p-por favor - caí al suelo con el retrato aun en manos, y solloce con más fuerza y dolidamente - Arthur... por qué... m-me estas... me estas rompiendo en mil mi corazón ... - ahogue esas palabras con falsas esperanzas por calmarme mientras más la veía más lloraba dolorosamente...

- e-eres mi mundo... por dios... n-no me hagas eso... dime que no es cierto... no es cierto... NO ES CIERTOOOOOO! - grite enloquecida ahora, mientras veía el techo, me levante de un golpe, y volví a ver el retrato llorosamente, para después arrematar con este tirándolo con fuerza al suelo, en mil pedazos se rompió, pero la foto quedo intacta, la tome en mis manos y la arrugue mientras la humedecía en lágrimas – A- Arthur - lo nombre - d-dime que no es verdad... - escuche como un auto se aparcaba cerca del edificio y vi por el balcón sollozando, era un vehículo sofisticado, y de este salía mi mejor amiga. Ángela, fruncí el ceño, pero mis ojos y corazón se desarmo por completo cuando del lado del copilotó salió ele... Arthur, y Ángela corría a sus brazos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía mi corazón romperse en mil, mire el cielo y suplique que me dijeran el "por qué" por qué me tenían que hacer esto a mí?... que hice yo?... acaso lo merezco? ;0; p-pero... jamás le hice daño, jamás... mire la foto de mi mano, y la destrocé en cuando vi su figura en ella, y lance los restos de la fotografía por el balcón...

Tendría que contar lo que paso en esta historia? es la primera vez.. que alguien rompió en mil mi corazón, y no me lo creía o quizás no quería, mientras cada lagrima caía.. seguía sin entender la razón si es que existía... la negación fue el mecanismo de defensa que tuve, todo fue tan repentino.. que ni pude preguntar, si era por el o por mi culpa que tenía que pagar... al final supe la verdad a lo último que me esperaba, Estaba rota y sin vida... él sabía que como a nadie en el mundo.. yo lo quería...

La puerta se abrió como si nada, y de esta venía el serio y tranquilo ante todo. Por lo menos eso aparento hasta que vio la casa, los muebles estaban tirados y desordenados de su orden habitual, la alfombra estaba toda raja con una navaja, varios pedazos de cristales de vidrios se anidaban en el suelo, junto con casi todos los marcos de la casa rotos hechos pedazos, y las fotos rajadas de una manera horrible, el cambio su expresión serena a un de horror, al ver la casa en ese estado, y más un camino con delgadas líneas de sangre se dibujaban por esta, en las paredes, varios "dibujos" se figuraban y palabras fuertes, y más que nada se dibujaba sus ojos fueron abiertos de par en par, pero creo que yo fui su punto más bajo, cuando tambaleándome me encontró en su rango de visión, caminando pegada a las paredes del pasillo entre las habitaciones y el baño, salía del baño, empapada de agua, y de mis brazos gruesos hilos de sangre colgaban de estos, y yo despreocupada caminaba como podía ,por qué me sentía débil al estar perdiendo sangre.

Cuando quise entrar al cuarto, sentí unos pasos a mis espaldas, y fue cuando recién me capte de su presencia, me recargue sobre la pared débilmente, y él me veía atónito y muy desconcertado por lo visto, su gesto era de asco, mientras yo le veía inexpresivamente, tenía la mirada apagada sin brillo alguno, mi alma gritaba y quería salir de mi cuerpo al verlo allí viéndome con extrañeza, apenas logre sonreír amargamente... ya no te importo eh? ; mis ojos me ardieron y lágrimas desbordaron de estos sin poder detenerlas para nada, él se sobresaltó e intento acercarse a mí, pero yo retrocedí y negué con la cabeza, al parecía dolerle ese acto... pero ,más de lo que a mí me estaba doliendo el corazón por el?! no creo... verte ante mi tan confundido y traumado, me dan simples ganas de abrazarte y besarte, y pensar que esto que sucede ahora solo es una maldita pesadilla! ; estoy viviendo el mismo infierno en carne y hueso, mi cuerpo me duele como el pecho, retrocedí más hasta topar con el cuarto de huéspedes, abrí la puerta y cuando veía que él me diría algo, pegue el portazo.

Enseguida escuche los imparables golpes que daba a la puerta, para que le abriera. Pero yo simplemente no podía responderle, me recargue en la puerta y me deslice hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, pegue un grito dolido, ni me esforcé por que él no me escuchara.. Lagrimas caían con cada vez más fuerza, chille mientras sollozaba con dolor, mire mis muñecas cortadas, con profundas heridas... dios! mira lo que hago por ti. el seguía gritándome por que le abriera, empecé a reír en una, y no me contuve. Deje mis desgarradas muñecas, me quite la sudadera para ponerme mi camisa azul, con el logo de una carita feliz y salte por la ventana.. para tratar de despejar mi mente y perderme en la negrura de la noche.

Ya amanecía, había pasado toda la noche afuera, termine vendando mis muñecas. Volví a entrar por la misma ventana, y para cuando lo hice, me encontré con la sorpresa de ver su ya insoportable presencia.. pero también me dolía mucho verlo.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste ?! ¡Tarada! ¡Por lo menos responde mis llamadas! - me grito en la cara, furioso. Yo sonreí con ironía y pesar... ja! asique así me oía cuando le decía lo mismo a él, eh?. Lo mire inexpresivamente, y camine pasando por su lado sin decir nada, fui a la cocina y saque jugo de la nevera, cuando la cerré volví a encontrar a Arthur viéndome con ira, la volví a ignorar y deje el jugo sobre la mesada.

-DEJA DE IGNORARME SUSAN! ¿¡QUE MIERDAS TE PASA!? ME QUIERES EXPLICAR!? - me grito con cólera, fue ahí cuando reaccione de... tal vez un trance.

- Déjame en paz! ¡Me tienes harta! Vives para hacerme sufrir... ese es tu gusto ,oh que?! - le grite iracunda, ni me creí ser capaz de gritarle así al amor de mi vida... pero el solo recordarlo besando a mi mejor amiga... cambia todo de mí.

-QUE MIERDAS DICES?! ESTAS LOCA! - grito y camino a la sala, ok, empezó una pelea y no me echaría para atrás. Lo seguí.

- No me jodas!... Ahora tú me pondrás reglas!? cuando ni siquiera me escuchas a mí!? -

-Bájale al tono de voz conmigo! No soy una amigo tuya.. soy tu novio! Y no digas idioteces... maldito! -

- Claro! claro.. yo soy la que siempre debe aguantarse y bajarse ... siempre mido mis palabras para que no te ofendas.. pero yo soy siempre la que te persigue al final! -

- Mide tus palabras ahora! no me vuelvas a hablar mal porque te juro que no calmo mi reprimenda...ya sabes como soy y también sabes dónde está la salida, cariño! -

- Tenemos que hablar, porque todo ya no es igual.. ni respeto nos tenemos! - hable dolida, mientras el me veía con molestia. 

- estas enferma ,oh que?!

- Dime! me quieres?!¡!

- eres una imbécil! ahora dudas de mí!? -

- Mis sensaciones... son que estás cansado ya, dime tus motivos no tiene sentido nada ya! sé que temes hacerme daño.. pero me lo estás haciendo mintiendo, y prefiero perderte que vivir este maldito engaño - dije al borde de las lágrimas, con la voz que se me quebraba a cada palabra.

- MIRAA! ya son 3 años para estas tonterías.. para tus putos celos y manías, lo siento si desconfías genio... POR QUE MIERDAS NO CONFÍAS EN MI!- me grito con lágrimas ya en sus hermosos ojos, me estaba derrumbando eso, y no quería...NO! no lo dejaría ganar de esta manera.

- Joder! estoy harta! de que tu puto orgullo gane al corazón... si te equivocas pide perdón... como yo siempre lo he hecho por ti...dime cuando fue la última vez que me abrazaste o me dijiste siquiera un "te quiero" - dije aún más que dolida por esta maldita situación.

-NO ME JODAS CON ESA MIERDA! ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA SIN REMEDIO, DIOS! VIVES HACIÉNDOME PELEAR COMO NIÑOS! DEJÉMOSLO ACÁ YA ME VALE!

- NO! si lo dejamos piensa..

- EN QUE?! QUE VOY A PERDER?! -

- TODO! Lo que somos y lo que podríamos ser... - me arrodille ante el totalmente angustiada, mientras derramaba lágrimas de mis irritados ojos.

-SIEMPRE HACIÉNDOME PUTAS PSICOLOGÍAS, OH AL MENOS ESO CREÍAS!?¡! ÚLTIMAMENTE ME HACES SENTIR TAN VACÍO! ME TIENES CANSADO CON TUS MALDITAS DUDAS Y DESCONFIANZA ESA DE MIERDA! - grito llorando histéricamente, mientras yo me levantaba de un salto furioso.

- No me mientas! - le grite en la cara, callándolo - Haber dime! júrame que me eres fiel, y dime porque te la pasas tonteando con mi amiga!? - le exigí.

- BROMEAS!? SIENTO QUE CADA VEZ QUE LO NIEGO ME REBAJO, A VECES PIENSO QUE ES IMPOSIBLE CAER MAS BAJO, CON TODAS ESTAS IDIOTECES Y DESPUÉS ME LAS ECHAS EN CARA, ME HACES SENTIR TAN AGOBIADO! - me grita con furia mientras lloraba.

- YO LOS VI! TE ESTABAS BESANDO CON ÁNGELA! NO LO NIEGUES! ESTOY HARTA, HARTA DE TUS ENGAÑOS Y MENTIRAS... PENSÉ QUE HABÍAS CAMBIADO.. PERO FUE MI ERROR HABERTE CREÍDO Y SEGUIR CONTIGO! - grite con la voz hecha pedazos - p-pero... porque mi amor? - mi voz se quebró - porque me hiciste eso!? - pegue un grito ahogado, y rompí en llanto con mis orbes hinchados, Arthur palideció, y se largó a llorar todavía más negando una y otra vez lo que le dije, y se me tiro en brazos mientras lloraba y se aferraba con fuerza a mi cuello..

-NO ES CIERTO, NO ES CIERTO! YO TE AMO... ERES MÍA, Y SOLO MÍA! NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS POR DIOS! POR FAVOR... NI SE TE OCURRA DEJARME!

Me levante alejándome de el – ya no creer tus mentiras ni caeré en tus chantajes, me voy _ exclame decidida caminado hasta la habitación que compartíamos, por un momento dude en dejarlo pero ya no podía más con su indiferencia, empaque mis cosas salí decida a no volver.

Tome las llaves del auto me sube y lance mi maleta a la parte trasera.

-POR FAVOR SUSAN NO ME DEJES!- grito llorando, el ver sus hermosos ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas con una mirada suplicante, eche a andar el auto y Salí rápidamente sin mirarlo o no tendría la fuerza para dejarlo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente dificultándome el ver por donde conducía causando que casi me saliera del camino en una curva, me tranquilice no valía la pena morir por el seque mis lágrimas y tome rumbo a casa de mis padres ya buscaría un lugar en donde vivir en lo que se arreglaban las cosas.

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que deje a Arthur, él se había vuelto agresivo conmigo lo evitaba a toda costa, me daba pavor el solo verlo acercarse a mí, vendí mi antiguo departamento para comprarme otro en un lugar alejado de la cuidad donde nadie me conociera, comencé una relación con un chico que conocí llamado Sebastián, hace unas semanas que me siento observada cada vez que estoy sola. El miedo se apodera de mi sin saber que hacer Sebastián me daba todo su apoyo incluso me propuso el que dejara de trabajar para que no tuviera que salir argumentando que estaría más segura en casa, pero yo me negué nunca me gusto estar encerrada en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

Ahora rumbo a mi casa después de un largo día en el trabajo con esa sensación de ser observada apresure el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible, al llegar me extrañe de ver todas las luces apagadas

-se supone que Sebastián ya debería de haber llegado – abrí la puerta encontrándome con una escena horrible Sebastián tirado frente a la puerta sin vida mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin control como había pasado esto – no no porque no amor respóndeme por favor no me hagas esto – lo abrace y comencé a llorar con desesperación

-oh pobre Susan vamos no llores él está mejor ahora y no tardaras en acompañarlo –

-Arthur- lo mire con odio él se encontraba sentado en el sofá cubierto de sangre sosteniendo un cuchillo

_vamos linda no me veas así tu sabias que esto pasaría SABIAS QUE NO SOPORTABA EL TENERTE LEJOS DE MI! SABIAS QUE TU ERES MI TODO! QUE SIN TI NO PUEDO VIVIR! Pero te alejaste de mi _ vi con terror como se acercaba a mí con cada palabra que decía sosteniendo firmemente el cuchillo

-Arthur – lo nombre en voz baja con miedo lo único que puede hacer fue gritar al verlo abalanzarse sobre mi

Noticias de último momento

Hoy en la mañana fue encontrada una pareja asesinada, se tiene como sospechoso al ex-novio de la joven, las autoridades aún no tienen pruebas suficientes para inculparlo.


End file.
